Rubber articles, such as tires and airsprings, generally have a limited service life. This service life may be defined in terms of wear, such as in the situation of a tire where the tread wears through road contact. Service life may also be defined by fatigue stress where rubber articles that undergo repeated dynamic cycles begin to fatigue as a result of these cycles. Still further, the useful life of a rubber article may be limited by age.
While service life limited by wear and/or fatigue may be visible to the user, it may be difficult to gauge any service life limitations that relate to age. Accordingly, there is a desire for an indicator that can offer insight as to the age of a rubber article, such as a tire or airspring.